deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger/@comment-28354863-20160620010236
All ill lay down a few basic catigories in this. Strength: Godzilla. In the comment I left in Godzilla vs kirby and my Death Battle Godzilla vs Acnologia will tell you about how Godzilla's strength is on a galactic level. And gipsy cant even lift a 2,000 ton kaiju leaving no hope for her to lift Godzilla or make him flinch an inch. Speed: Godzilla. I already know that someone is going to call bull but hear me out. Godzilla escaping a black hole is a feat not even light can achieve so he would have to move faster than light to escape. There is no way gipsy can even hope to compete with that. The reason people think gipsy takes speed is because they look at Godzilla and assume he is slow and assuming tends to lead to wrong conculsions. Durability: Godzilla. The one cell that went to space to create Space Godzilla survived being in multiple supernovas all at the same time being sucked into a black hole and going out a white hole ( what ever that is ) and that is just one cell, imagine what his whole body which is quantillions of cells can tank. gipsy bearly survived the shock wave of a nuke that couldent even destroy the dead bodies of fishes. I have more to say on durability but I see no reason to say more. Inteligence and Reaction Time: Godzilla. The best pshycic in the world attempted to get into Godzilla's mind and got knocked out instantly. Godzilla has shown to be able to think on his feet as shown in Godzilla vs Gigan when he thought of a plan to beat King Ghidorah all at the same time fighting Gigan and then telling Angerous the plan. gipsy can not think on her feet and if she had common scense then the moment otachi pinned her she would have hacked her up but she dident. And Godzilla caught attacks from Megagirus as she was attacking at mach speed. You may want to say that was because she attacked from the front but Godzilla caught 2 attacks from Megagerus that where behind, one with his tail, and one with jaws. gipsy barley saved herself from an attck from knifehead when he attcked from behind and he is nowhere near mach speed so Godzilla also takes this catigory. Wepons: Godzilla. I already prooved how hot and forcful Godzilla's atomic breath is in my comment in Godzilla vs Reptar so dont ask because I am not retyping all that ( this comment is long enough ). gypsy's sword would be usless against Godzilla due to the fact that it barley got through otachi's hide and otachi's armor is weak compared to other pacific rim kaiju. Otachi is only 2,000 tons of what cant even take a missle strike compared to 180,000 tons of what can tank supernovas, ya I dont think so. gipsy's plasma is weak because it is really only electrical shots which would be feeding Godzilla and due to gipsy being made of titanium, she would shatter her fists trying to get through Godzilla's scales. And due to the time it took for her nucular turbine to get through slattern it looks to be only like 5 shots from her plasma connon in one which is still weak to Godzilla's hide. So ya even in any way you look at it gipsy gust cant put up a fight against Godzilla due to her defences being like wet paper to Godzilla and her lack of strength or wepons to cause any damage. The only way gipsy can cause Godzilla any pain is if she hit him in his gills which would just piss him of and he would tear her to scrap metal.